House of Anubis: The Pregnancy Pact
by Sibuna11
Summary: What happens when one girl turns up pregnant? Her friends join her. Rated T for teenage pregnancy. Couples: Peddie, Amfie, Moy, Jara and Fabina
1. Pregnancy Pact

**I got the idea to make this from Sibuna2460 (now xXbrmlXx) so she gets a little credit but this is my own writing with my own ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of these characters. I only own this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Joy's Pov <strong>

I was about to leave the bathroom when something caught my eye in the garbage can. I looked in it and saw three positive pregnancy tests. I only had one thought in my mind. Who's pregnant?

I ran to Patricia and I's room and saw all of the girls in there but Nina.

"Who's pregnant?" I say holding up the pregnancy tests.

"What! Someone's pregnant!?" Amber squeals.

I hear people coming up the stairs and then Jerome opens the door.

"What are you talking about? Someone is pregnant?" He asks and we see all the boys behind him.

"No! Amber is looking at spoilers for her favorite show and it says one of them is pregnant." Patricia tells him.

"Oh." He says as he closes the door. After a few seconds I hear the boys going down the stairs. I open the door and look to make sure they were all the way downstairs. I shut the door and turn to the girls with a look on my face, as if to say which one of you is pregnant.

"Wait. Shouldn't Nina be in here when we find out who? I mean we all have to be in this together now."

"Yeah. Where is she anyway?"

We all leave the room to check and see where Nina is and we hear crying coming from Amber and Nina's room.

I open the door and we all go to Nina who is crying on the floor.

After I get up and shut the door, I ask "Nina. What's wrong?"

Yeah Nina and I had become best friends when I realized that Fabian and Nina were meant for each other and I got over him. I started dating Mick and after that we became best friends so now all of the girls are best friends just some more than others. Anyway, back to Nina.

"I'm...I'm..." She tries to say but can't get the words out.

"You're pregnant." Patricia says.

After she finally stopped crying, it was really sad to watch, she asked,

"How did you know?"

"Joy found the tests." Mara tells her.

"Oh." She says sadly.

"How am I supposed to tell Fabian? What if he breaks up with me?" Nina says as the tears start to fall again.

"Hey. That boy loves you. He will love this baby. He will not leave you." Amber tells her while giving her a hug.

"If he does, us girls will give him a beating." I say and she laughs a little.

"Oh I can just imagine. Joy comes up behind him and tackles him while Patricia pours some sort of liquid on top of him." Mara says and we all laugh.

"Seriously. Even if Fabian is fine with this baby we still have his parents and my Gran to worry about." Nina tells us. We all don't know what to say.

"It will be ok, Nina." Amber tries to comfort her.

"NO! No it won't!" Nina says getting mad but then her voice gets quiet and she gets upset. "I ruined Fabian and I's lives. Nothing will ever be the same."

I think we were all shocked by what she said. It was dead silent until Mara spoke.

"What if..what if we could help you? What if we could feel the way you feel?"

"What do you mean Mara?" Amber asks.

"I know its a long shot but it could work." She says partly to us and partly to herself.

"What could work!?" Patricia asks her.

"What if we all got pregnant on purpose?"

"What? No way." I tell her.

"I agree with Joy I won't let you guys do this just to see how I feel." Nina says.

"But we want too." Amber says.

"Everyone who is fine with this plan put your hand in." Mara says while sticking her hand out. Amber and Patricia put their hands on top of hers.

"I'm not dong this. You guys go ahead." I tell them.

"Ok. We don't want to force you." Amber says.

"But you two better not tell anyone. Especially the guys." Patricia tells me and Nina.

"Fine." Nina and I say.

"So we are in agreement then?" Mara asks us all.

Everyone nods.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year! I hope this is a great year! I'm sorry this took so long to post but I wanted to post it on January first. So, sorry for the wait! I hope it was worth it. I'm hoping to have at least five chapters up by tomorrow, maybe more if I get enough reviews. <strong>

**I won't be posting the next chapter until I get some reviews. So please review!**

**Also please check out XxbrymlXx. Her stories are amazing! **

**I will be deleting the other story in a couple weeks. I am writing it over and adding some more things because I feel like my writing has gotten better. Anyway, I hope you like this first chapter.**

**Remember I won't be posting the next chapter until I get reviews! That's all I have to say. Until next chapter...**

**Bye!**


	2. Pregnant?

**Hi guys! Here is the second chapter of my story. Thanks for all of you who reviewed! It means so much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters. I only own this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later<strong>

**Patricia's** **Pov**

The girls and I were going to the store to see if Mara, Amber and I were pregnant. Joy was buying us the pregnancy tests. I looked to see what was taking so long and I saw the cashier giving her a look like, really you didn't use protection. Joy then said something to her and she stopped. Then she came over to us with the tests after she bought them. Mara, Amber and I each grabbed three to make sure whatever result we got was right. Apparently, these tests can lie. At least according to Mara and Nina and their both smart so I guess I believe them.

We were about to go to the bathroom to take them but then I saw the boys. They saw us and then started walking over.

"The boys! Hide them in Joy's purse! In the purse!" I say and we put them in Joy's purse.

They come over and give each of their girlfriends a kiss.

"Hey Yacker." Eddie says to me.

"Hey." I say and smile at him.

"I don't feel so good. Come on girls." Amber says and drags us all away from our boyfriends.

She drags us to the bathroom where Joy pulls out the tests. Then Joy locks the door so no one else can come in.

We take the tests and now have to wait the five minutes. This is gong to be the longest five minutes of my life.

**Eddie's Pov **

"Well that was weird." Alfie says.

"They all have been acting really weird for two weeks now." Fabian observes.

"Almost like they're hiding something." Mick says.

"You don't think that they have other people on the side, do you?" Jerome asks.

"No, they are not like that. If they wanted to date other people they would tell us." I tell all of them.

"So what do you think they're hiding?" Alfie asks.

"Maybe their not hiding anything, maybe they all just have girl issues." Fabian says.

"Don't worry, they'll probably be back to normal in a couple days." Fabian says and we all nodded. I think we all believed him.

We all went back to the house after buying Trudy what she needed at the grocery store.

Maybe after that day we should have just talked to our girlfriends about what was going on. But we didn't.

How were we supposed to know what was going to happen in a couple of days?

**Mara's Pov**

I hear a ding, which means that the tests are done.

"We should flip them over at the same time." I say and all the girls nod.

"1.." I say.

"2.." Amber says.

"3." Patricia says and we flip over the tests. Yes! I'm pregnant!

"Yes!" Amber, Patricia and I say at the same time.

"So you're all pregnant?" Joy asks.

We nod. Joy looks like a mix of emotions and Nina looks happy but sad at the same time.

"I was kind of hoping you guys wouldn't be pregnant so you wouldn't have to go through what I'm going through." Nina tells us.

"Nina. We are all in this together. Remember?" Amber says and Nina nods.

"One question." Joy says and we all turn to her.

"How are you guys going to tell the boys?"

None of us had an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry this took so long to post. My internet was down. <strong>

**I just watched The Fault in Our Stars last night and I'm not ashamed to say I cried like a baby. It caused so many emotions. The movie was really great though. If you haven't already watched it, watch it! If you have already watched it, watch it again! **

**I'm so happy I don't have school tomorrow so I can write some more chapters for you guys. **

**If you guys want chapter three tonight, then please review! I really enjoy hearing your thoughts on the chapters and your ideas for future chapters. Thanks again for reviewing!**

**I think that is it but remember to review and again sorry this took so long to post. Until next chapter..**

**Bye! :)**


	3. The Boys

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! You are so awesome! :) **

**In response to Guest, the teachers had to put in grades so the students in my school didn't have to go. I'm really happy I didn't have it. Sorry for everyone who did. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or the characters. I only own this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amber's Pov <strong>

Patricia, Nina, Mara and I were all going to tell our boyfriends that we were pregnant. It was kind of scary. Not that I thought Alfie would try to kill me or anything but I have this doubt that Alfie will just leave and want nothing to do with me or our baby. Joy was helping me get ready while the other girls were out getting the picnic ready for Alfie and I's date.

After I was done getting ready I headed downstairs in a pink dress with sparkles that went down to my knees, my pink flats and a necklace Alfie gave me that was a heart locket with a picture of us on one side and he didn't put a picture in the other side saying he wanted it to be "my choice". Once the baby is born I'm going to put a picture of he or she in the other side.

Once I was at the bottom I sent Alfie a text saying:

_Meet me in the woods in 30 minutes. Love you. XOXO Your Boo _

I went into the living room. All of the girls were in there.

"So how do I look?" I ask them.

"Stunning!" Nina says.

"Gorgeous!" Mara and Joy tell me.

"Alfie won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Patricia says.

"Aw. Thanks." I say.

"Now go. We don't want you to miss your date." Joy says while pushing me out the door lightly. I really appreciate Joy being so supportive. She really has changed, for the better. I should tell her when I get back. Then I go to the woods and sit on the picnic blanket waiting. Wow! The girls didn't make it anything less than perfect. There was lights strung along the trees and there were rose petals along the ground. The food doesn't look bad either.

My phone suddenly buzzed. I looked at it and realized I got a text, it said:

_I'll be there in 10 minutes. I don't wanna keep you waiting. Love you so much. Alfie_

I smiled to myself when I read that he loved me. It calmed my nerves a little but I still had butterflies as to what his reaction would be.

Then 10 minutes later Alfie was there smiling at me.

"Amber, you look beautiful." He tells me.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." I say and then give him a peck on the lips.

We both sit down on the blanket.

"I have a question."

"What is it?" I ask while putting my head on his shoulder.

"Why are we having this date? I love it but what's going on?" He asks and I take my head off of his shoulder.

"I have to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to react."

"Amber. You can tell me anything. I love you."

"Well I'm..I'm..." I couldn't get the words out.

"Amber, our really starting to freak me out now." He says as he grabs my hand.

"I'm pregnant." I say and he lets go of my hand. He has a look of shock on his face.

"Alfie. Please say something." He just sits there.

He puts his head in his hands.

"I knew it." I say with tears running down my face and then get up and run back to the house. Once I got there I slammed the door and sat against it crying.

The girls came in and dragged me into the living room, sitting me down on the couch.

"What happened, Amber?" Nina asks me.

"He didn't answer. He dropped my hand and put his head in his hands. Obviously he's ashamed or wants nothing to do with me and the baby."

"Amber." Mara says while her and the other girls give me a hug. Then we hear the door slam and we all look up to see Alfie running in.

"Well we're just gonna.." Patricia says while pointing upstairs and then her and the other girls go upstairs.

"Yes, Alfie? Are you hear to tell me you're breaking up with me and you don't want to be here for this baby and me? Because that would be a real jackass move." I tell him.

"No! Amber I love you and I know that I will love this baby." Alfie tells me. He looks so sincere. I look down.

"Amber, you have to believe me, I was just processing that I'm going to be a dad. I love you."

"I love you too." I tell him.

"So you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive." I say and kiss him.

**Mara's Pov **

I was getting ready for my date with Jerome. We were going to see a movie.

I was wearing a strapless light green dress with light green flats. I did my makeup then went downstairs to meet Jerome.

"Wow. Mara you look gorgeous." Jerome tells me when I finally get downstairs.

"Thanks. You look great." I say to him.

"Thanks, but I think we should probably get going so that we aren't late." Jerome says and I agree.

Once we get to the movie theater, Jerome goes and buys the tickets, a large popcorn, and two drinks. He wouldn't tell me what movie we were seeing. When we got in there, there was not a lot of people. We chose seats in the middle and sat down.

Once the movie started I realized something. It was a scary movie! Jerome knows I get freaked out at scary movies. Which now that I think about it, that is probably the reason he chose to pick the scary movie. By the middle of the way through the movie, I was basically on Jerome's lap. It was so scary!

Jerome chuckled lightly so only I could hear it when I tensed up after someone went into the creepy house.

"Jerome, can I talk to you outside for a second?" I whisper to him.

He nods his head yes. So we stand up and go outside of the room he movie is playing in.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" He asks.

I sit down on the little bench next to the room and pat the spot next to me.

"You might be mad at me or this, but-" I start but Jerome cuts me off.

"Be mad at you for what?"

"Just let me finish." I say and he nods.

"Anyway as I was saying, you might be mad at me for this, but I hope you will stay. I need you to stay. I love you. I need you and so does this baby." I say putting my hand on my stomach.

Jerome looks at me with shock. Then his attention is directed to my stomach.

"Are you saying..I'm a dad?" Jerome asks. I nod.

"Oh."

"Oh? Just oh! I just told you you are going to be a dad. Tell me how you're feeling."

"I feel like I love you. I know I'm going to love this baby. I'm never going to leave you Mara." He says and he hugs me.

I'm so happy! I love him so much.

**Nina's Pov**

Patricia and I were telling Eddie and Fabian that we are pregnant at the same time. We are also telling them at a restaurant because they won't react as bad in public. I was wearing a light blue dress that went a little farther down than my thighs and some light blue flats. Patricia was wearing a dark purple dress that went down to her thighs and a necklace Eddie gave her, topped off with some dark purple flats.

We both did our makeup then headed downstairs. The boys were there and they both told us how great we looked. Well Fabian told me how great I looked and Eddie told Patricia how great she looked, that would just be weird if Eddie told me I looked good and Fabian told Patricia how good she looked. Talk about awkward.

Anyway, after we got to the restaurant, we ordered some appetizer and then waited.

"Are you two okay?" Fabian asks Patricia and I.

"Um..well we have something to tell you both." Patricia says.

"What is it?" Eddie asks.

"Well...we're pregnant." I say. Patricia and I both cringe and wait for the yelling. When there was none both of us looked at the boys.

They both looked completely calm.

"How?" Fabian asks.

"Well you know when two people-" Patricia starts.

"Not that!" Fabian exclaims.

'Um..I'm gonna take a walk." Patricia says suddenly. She gets up and runs out. Eddie follows behind her.

"So are you okay with this? I mean you're going to be there for us, right?" I ask. I'm kind of afraid of the answer.

"Of course. I will always be there for you and this baby, Nina." Fabian tells me.

**Patricia's Pov**

"Patricia, wait!" Eddie calls. I abruptly stop. Eddie runs in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Are you going to leave?'' I ask.

What! No! I know what having your dad leave you is like I would never do that to my child." He says and I smile.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I know. I love you too." He says.

"I guess I just need to hear you say you weren't going to leave."

"I'm not. Never."

* * *

><p><strong>So guys that was it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! You guys are great! Please review! I hope to keep posting chapters every other day so.. Until next chapter..<strong>

**Bye! :)**


	4. The Truth

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school. I have major projects that I have to do. I also was waiting to see if I would get more reviews but I didn't get any more. While we are speaking of reviewing. Please review! I love knowing everyone's opinions and thoughts about the story.**

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot to me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian's Pov <strong>

I can not believe Nina is pregnant. I mean I already love the baby but its just weird to think that in just nine months I will be a dad. It is kind of weird that Patricia is pregnant at the same time though. I walk to Eddie, Mick and I's room to ask Eddie what he thinks and as I walk by Jerome and Alfie's room, I overhear Jerome and Alfie saying that Mara and Amber are both pregnant. I can't believe it! I walk in the room and see Mick on his bed.

"Hey Mick." I say.

"Hey." He replies.

"I have a question I need to ask you." I tell him. He sits up and looks at me.

"What is it?"

"Is Joy pregnant?"

"What!? No!" He replies.

"Ok. Well all of the other girls are pregnant. That's why I asked."

"Wait. All the girls? Except Joy?"

"Yes." I tell him.

"Including Jasmine!?" Mick asks.

"No! No, no, no! Jasmine is definitely not pregnant." I tell him.

"Oh good. If she was I think we would all have to beat up the little bastard that got her knocked up." Mick says with a kind of annoyed expression just thinking about someone getting Jasmine pregnant. But, when he remembers that she isn't he looks relieved.

"I'm pretty sure Eddie would lead that fight."

Jasmine is a lot of things. Her last name is Miller. Actually, it might be Sweet now that she has made up with her dad. No, I think its still Miller. Anyway, since she's a Miller/Sweet that means she's Eddie's little sister. She is two grades below us but somehow she got put into Anubis house. But, we all love her. I know that, at least to the boys, she is like our little sister which is why Mick got so annoyed at the thought of someone getting her pregnant. She has this sort of innocence about her and I think that if someone ruined that all of the Anubis house members would pick a fight with them.

She is nice and sweet, but rude and sarcastic at the same time. She pulls pranks and jokes but is also very serious. I wouldn't get on her bad side if I were you. According to Eddie, even when she was three she still could slap you hard.

Right after I went to sit on my bed and think about all of the pregnancies in the house, Eddie barges in to the room.

"Jerome and Alfie told me that Mara and Amber are pregnant too." He says.

"I know. I overheard their conversation." I tell him.

"Fabian told me. Oh by the way, congratulations! You both are dads." Mick says then leaves the room to get some breakfast.

"Thanks." We both call after him.

Jerome and Alfie come into our room right as Mick is leaving.

"So, why do you think all of the girls are pregnant?" Jerome asks.

"Wait, I know Joy isn't pregnant but is Jasmine? If she is I will kill whoever got her-" Alfie starts saying but Eddie cuts him off.

"No. Jasmine is not pregnant."

"What if they made a plan?" Jerome says suddenly.

"A plan? A plan to what?" I ask.

"A plan to get pregnant."

"But why?" Alfie asks.

"That's the million dollar question." Eddie says.

"Well maybe we can find out. Everyone is eating breakfast in the kitchen. Why don't we confront them about it?" Alfie suggests. We all agree and head to the breakfast table.

When we get there we see everyone laughing at something Jasmine just said. Jasmine looks over and sees us so she waves and smiles. We all do a tiny wave and give her a small smile back. She turns back to the table and then takes a bite of a slice of bacon that was on her plate. Everyone finally notices we're there and they all stop laughing.

"So anything new?" Jerome asks.

"Nope." Mara says.

"Look, you don't have to lie. We all know about the plan to get pregnant." Alfie says and Jerome, Eddie and I nod.

"Actually, I didn't." Jasmine says and everyone looks at her. She looks up at us. "Did I say that out loud?" We all nod.

"So, do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Eddie asks them.

"Waitttt. Wait, wait, wait. You are meaning to say that all of your girlfriends got pregnant. On purpose." Jasmine says and we nod. "So..That means I'm an aunt! Yes!" She says while skipping across the room to put her plate in the sink then going back to sit at her spot at the table.

"We..we..we just wanted to help Nina. She was pregnant and scared and we wanted to help." Amber says while bursting into tears.

"The joys of pregnancy." Jasmine says. "I need to stop talking." She says.

Alfie went over to comfort Amber while we tried to get the rest of the story from the rest of the girls.

Joy had finally told us what happened when the girls first found out about Nina's pregnancy and how the "pregnancy pact" had started. Even after Joy explained the whole story twice, we still didn't understand fully. Jasmine had to help out even though she just found out what was going on.

All of us forgave the girls for lying to us, except for Jasmine since we didn't have to forgive her for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to say thanks again for all who reviewed! I want to get at least four or five reviews on the next chapter before I post but I don't want to be demanding so I might post if I get three or four reviews. Please review! You guys are great! <strong>

**Please tell me what you thought of Jasmine's character. Do you like her? Do you dislike her? Do you not know yet? She will be in future chapters so you will find out if you like her sooner or later.**

**So please review and remember that you are all great! Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story. Until next chapter...**

**Bye! :)**


	5. Telling the Parents

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm so sorry for not uploading. This past week has been so hectic. I'm planning on uploading every couple of days from now on. I always feel bad when I don't post for a couple of days. As an apology for not posting there will be two chapters later today since it is like two in the morning where I live. So be ready for those. As you can tell from the title of this chapter, it is all about them telling all of their parents about the pregnancies. Oh and by the way I'm so happy that you all like Jasmine or that you want to see more of her. **

* * *

><p><strong>~Monday~<strong>

**3rd Person Pov **

Today Patricia, Eddie, Fabian, Nina, Amber, Alfie, Jerome and Mara were telling all of their parents and Victor. They were telling Mr. Sweet tomorrow since he is going to have to deal with Eddie and Patricia's pregnancy tonight.

They all met at the door of Victor's office. They all look at each other, then Fabian knocks on the door.

"Come in." Victor says and they all walk in.

"Trudy says you all needed to talk to me." Victor says while pointing to the eight chairs he had set up in his office and all of them took a seat. All of the girls grabbed their boyfriend's hand.

"Well..um..we.." Nina says not finding the right words.

"All four of us girls are pregnant." Patricia says. Victor looked shocked.

"WHAT!?"

"All. Four. Of. Us.-" Patricia starts saying slowly.

"I know what you are saying. Mr. Sweet and I will discuss this."

"Well can you discuss it with him tomorrow afternoon because we haven't told him yet." Amber asks and says at the same time.

"Fine." Victor says looking annoyed.

"Is that all?" He asks and when we nod our heads yes, he points to the door signaling for us to leave.

"Well that went better than I thought it would be." Jerome says.

"Well now we all have to face our parents and tell them. That will be much worse than Victor." Alfie says. We all nod in agreement.

"We all have to get ready so we will see you guys later." Mara says to the boys and all of the girls go upstairs to get ready.

After two hours, they were are all ready to go.

"I wish we could all just tell our parents at the same restaurant. It would be so much easier." Nina says.

"Yeah." They all say. They all wish each other good luck and then leave to meet our boyfriends.

**Mara's Pov**

Jerome was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. He puts is arm around me and pulls me close then kisses my forehead.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"As ready as I will ever be."

Once we get to the restaurant, we see that our parents are not there yet. We sit at the table we had reserved and wait for them.

After about five minutes we saw both my parents and Jerome's parents walk in along with Poppy. We get up and hug all of them. After we order our drinks Poppy asks,

"What did you two call us all here for?" Jerome and I look at each other.

"We have some news. We don't know if you will love it or hate it." Jerome says.

"As long as Mara isn't pregnant it will be fine." My dad says and I look down.

"No.." My dad says.

"You're pregnant!" Jerome's dad yells.

"Please don't freak out." I say.

"How am I not supposed to freak out!? My son got his girlfriend pregnant!" Jerome's mom yells.

"Hey! Don't yell at Mara." Jerome tells his mom.

"I'm an aunt!" Poppy exclaims. At least Poppy was happy about this.

"I think we all need some time to process this." My mom says and then my parents and Jerome's parents leave.

Poppy walks over to Jerome and I and places her hands on both our shoulders.

"I'm happy for the both of you." She says and then Jerome's parents call for her so she leaves.

"That was horrible." I say to Jerome and he hugs me.

"It will be ok. They will come around." He whispers in my ear.

**Amber's Pov **

After Alfie and I got to the restaurant, we saw both of our parents so we walked over to them.

After talking and chatting for a while, we saw the waiter coming toward us.

"Hello, I will be your waiter today. My name is Mark. What can I get you?" He was carrying a big plate of steak and when I smelt it I had to puke and ran to the bathroom.

When I got back both of our parents looked worried. So did Alfie.

"Sorry. Pregnancy problems." I say without thinking. Our parents looked shocked.

"You're pregnant?" Alfie's mom asks quietly.

"Yes." I tell them.

There was silence after that.

All of a sudden my dad punches Alfie.

"Dad!" I scream while getting out of my chair to help Alfie.

I pull him up to a sitting position then sit behind him so he's leaning on me.

"Are you okay, baby?" I whisper in his ear. He nods his head yes.

"Is he okay?" Alfie's dad asks me.

"He will be fine." I say glaring at my dad.

I stand Alfie up. He stands on his own.

I can't believe you got pregnant Amber!" My mom scolds me.

"You know what? If you aren't happy, then I don't want you around this baby. So when you are ready to have an adult conversation about this, you can call me. Until then, just leave Alfie and I alone." I say and start leaving the restaurant.

As soon as I walk outside onto the first step I hear Alfie. Then I realize what I've done and start crying.

Alfie sees me and sits next to me then puts his arm around me. I scoot closer to him and then put my face in his shirt. I stop crying and then look at Alfie.

"I'm sorry. My emotions are wild and I probably just made everything worse." I say.

"It's ok, Amber. Lets just get you back to Anubis house." Alfie says.

**Nina's Pov**

Fabian and I got to the restaurant and we saw Fabian's parents and my gran.

We all got caught up and then Fabian and I decided that it was time to tell them.

"We have something to tell you." I tell them.

"What is it, Nina?" Fabian's dad asks.

"I'm pregnant."

"That's great, sweetie!" My gran says.

I smile. "I think so too." Fabian says. He leans over and kisses my cheek and I blush.

Then we both look to Fabian's parents.

"I don't approve of teenage parents." Fabian's mom says.

Fabian and I's smiles both fall.

"But..You two seem very happy. Plus, my baby boy is going to have his own baby." Fabian's mom finishes.

Fabian and I both smile at her and hug her. We turn to Fabian's dad.

He looks at us. "Congratulations." His dad tells us.

After that we eat the rest of our dinner happily.

As we are hugging everyone goodbye, my gran says something to me.

"Your parents would be so proud of you." I smile and thank her.

Fabian puts his arm around my waist.

"See. That wasn't so bad." He tells me.

**Patricia's Pov**

Eddie and I got to the restaurant ten minutes early. We see Jasmine at a table and so we start to walk over there.

"I still hate restaurants." I tell him as we are walking.

"Yeah. I know." He responds.

"I have a question." Jasmine says once we sit at the table.

"What?" Eddie asks.

"Why am I here? I already know that Patricia is pregnant."

"To lighten the blow. No one is going to yell or scream in front of you." Eddie tells her.

"I think Aaron will do a good job on that one." She says.

"Aaron is coming?"

"Yep."

Aaron is Eddie and Jasmine's younger brother. They also have another sister. She is older than Jasmine but younger than Eddie. Eddie is the oldest since he is 16. Then Abby, their sister, is 15, Jasmine is 14 and Aaron is 8. Just then, Eddie's mom and Mr. Sweet walk in. Eddie's mom is holding a little boy's hand, who I'm assuming is Aaron. Once he sees Jasmine he runs to her and she kneels down and hugs him.

"Jasmine is all of our favorites." Eddie whispers in my ear.

"What do you mean?" I whisper back.

"She is Abby, Aaron, and I's favorite sibling."

"Well who's hers?" I ask him.

He just shrugs.

After Eddie's mom and Mr. Sweet get to the table I see my parents and Piper walk in and then some really pretty girl with long dirty blonde hair that is perfectly curled and hazel eyes follows them in. Eddie looks at the girl for a minute or two and I was starting to get jealous when Jasmine calls out,

"Abby!" Then Jasmine runs to hug her. My parents and Piper get to the table and we say our hellos before Jasmine and Abby walk over.

"You must be Patricia. I'm Abby." She says and holds out her hand. I take it and shake it.

"Hi." I say.

"Yeah. Abby's polite. Unlike some people." Jasmine says nodding her head towards Eddie.

"Wow, Eddie. You didn't tell me Patricia was so pretty." Abby says while Jasmine and her sit down. I smile lightly and Eddie smiles too.

"He talks about you all the time. Whenever we video chat he always has something new about you to talk about." She tells me.

I think I like Abby. Aaron is sweet too.

We all have a great dinner together and then when everyone is about to leave I say,

"Hold on. Everyone. I'm pregnant."

There are mixed reactions. Our parents look shocked. Aaron looks happy. Abby looks like a mix of happy and excited. Jasmine just smiles.

We end up having a long conversation with our parents about being parents and how we are going to make it work. I know we will though.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the chapter! Thanks again for reviewing! I will be posting two chapters later today. I'm sorry that I haven't been posting but that is going to change.<strong>

**Sophiemacyd: Mr. Sweet left when she was little. She was pretty mad at him but then she had to go to boarding school in England and they made up. Remember in season two of House of Anubis, that's why Eddie was mad at Mr. Sweet. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Just an update: I'm sorry but I lost the next chapter. I am currently rewriting it and it will be up tomorrow. But please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Review please! You guys are great! Until next chapter..**

**Bye! :)**


	6. Babies

**Hi! I wanted to know if you guys liked the last chapter because I only got two reviews. I'm not one of those writers who are like if I don't get this amount of reviews I won't post, but I wanted to know if you all like the chapters I post. I just want some feedback. I don't want to beg for reviews or anything. I just want to know how you all like the chapter. I'm just going to get into the chapter now. Oh and just so you guys know Nina is now 21 weeks and Patricia, Mara and Amber are 20 weeks pregnant. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters. I just own this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Four months later<strong>

**Nina's Pov **

Today Amber, Mara, Patricia and I are finding out if we are having a boy or a girl. Jasmine, Mick and Joy are all here for support. Right now we are in the waiting room.

"So what gender do you guys want for your babies?" Jasmine asks.

"I would be happy with either." Alfie says.

"I mean, if you had to choose one." Jasmine explains.

"If I had to pick I would pick a girl." Amber says.

"Wow. So shocking." Jerome teases.

"Be quiet." Amber responds smacking him lightly on the arm.

"I would want a boy." I say.

"A girl." Says Alfie. Amber smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"A boy." Fabian says and I smile. Hopefully we get a boy!

"I want a girl." Says Mara.

"I would want a boy. I'm fine with a girl." Jerome says.

"So. Patricia, Eddie, you two haven't said anything."Mick says.

"I'm fine with both." Eddie says and Jasmine chuckles. We all turn to her.

"What?" She asks while trying to keep from laughing.

"What is so funny?" Joy asks.

"I just thought Eddie's answer was funny." She says and Eddie gives her a weird look.

"What is it?" Patricia asks.

"Eddie wants a little girl. He told me when he was eight." Jasmine says.

"How would you remember? You were only six." He says.

"You remember things."

Just then the nurse comes in.

"Mara Jaffary? Dr. Chase is ready to see you now." She says. Dr. Chase is the doctor for all of us.

**Mara's Pov**

Jerome and I went into the room and I lay down on the bed.

"Hi, Mara. Jerome. I am going to put this gel onto your stomach now, Mara. It is a bit cold so don't freak out." She says and then places the gel on my stomach and moves the wand around.

Jerome and I instantly hear our baby's heartbeat.

"Would you like to know your baby's sex?" She asks. Jerome and I both nod our heads yes.

"Congratulations! You are having a baby girl!" She says and then prints a picture of our baby. She wipes off the gel and hands me the picture.

"I'm going to call Sherrie to see if we can set up a date for your next appointment. Everything is going great and I think we both would like to keep it that way." She says and Sherrie comes in a few minutes later and we set a date for my next appointment. Sherrie is Dr. Chase's assistant.

When we leave the room everyone is looking at us. They are wondering whether we are having a boy or girl.

"It's a girl!" I squeal and get hugs from everyone. After the congratulations were over, the nurse came back out.

"Nina Martin. Dr. Chase is ready for you."

**Nina's Pov**

Fabian and I got up and went into the room.

"Hi. How are you today?" Dr. Chase asks.

"Oh. I'm great. Thanks." Fabian answers.

"I was actually asking Nina. It is amazing that you are doing great though. She replies with a slight chuckle.

"I'm fine. As long as the baby is okay. I will be okay." I say.

"Okay. I'm going to put the gel on your stomach now." She says and starts putting the gel on my stomach and moving the wand around.

I hear a heartbeat. Then Fabian and I hear another.

"Congratulations! You're having two boys!" Dr. Chase says.

Fabian and I kiss then we tell the others. They all congratulated us.

Next was Amber.

**Amber's Pov **

Dr. Chase asked me how I was then got right into checking on the baby.

"Congratulations! You are having a baby girl!"

We set up a new appointment and then told everyone.

Patricia was the last to go.

**Patricia's Pov **

Dr. Chase asked me some questions then checked on the baby.

"Congratulations! You are having a boy!"

Eddie and I kissed and then told the others about our news.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that the chapter is so short but I had to redo it and right now I have a massive migraine but I wanted to finish this. I'm so sorry for the long wait. <strong>

**Please review! Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I'm going to go now so.. Until next chapter...**

**Bye! :)**


End file.
